landofkhaiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Qebehsenuef's Background
Before meeting the party When the Living Gate shattered and my psyche was created, I instinctively manifested myself in the closest mineral that could possibly contain me. Upon manifesting within the mineral (Strong deep blue crystals), I created my body. I had 6 limbs, a primary body, and a secondary extension which I instinctively dedicated to function as a visual receiver. I promptly found my way to the outside world. There was nothing that I didn’t want to do. I didn’t know who I was. I did anything, everything, and nothing. I encountered animals, and plants. I killed them, touched them, nourished them, and learned. At first I knew nothing, but through experimentation, reasoning, and process of elimination (on a few occassions) I learned how this new physical world works. I spent 14 years traveling before I encountered dwarves and humans. I shaped myself into a humanoid form, so that I was able to present myself in a less foreign form. I was still too foreign to be fully accepted, but I received no hostility. As I learned about the physical world, I also learned about the psychological world. I learned about emotions, thoughts, and personality. I learned about myself, who I was and the basics of what defined me. As my personality developed a basic form I became more attached to my physical form, and I found that leaving my humanoid shape was unnerving, and even unnatural to me. So I accepted it as my standard physical form. At age 17 I resumed travelling, learning as much as I could while I did. It was at age 143 that I encountered my first Elf. The Elves were more intelligent than the other species, and I was at once recognized as a wise being with high potential. They allowed me access to their knowledge, and so I studied vigorously. My lack of need for physical sustenance such as food and sleep allowed me to learn twice as fast as most Elves. Soon an Elf named Maenor approached me. He saw my potential as a Psion, and I became his apprentice. He taught me everything he knew, and I soon surpassed him in ability and strength. His philosophies and ideologies also affected me, and became a part of me. He was practical, to the point. Even harsh at times due to this. He was also utterly selfless, yet never let his selflessness get in the way of making the practical decision. Under his guidance these all became my qualities to a large extent. When he finally decided to moved on, I stayed with the Elves and continued studying for several centuries. By the time I was 460 years old I had fully matured mentally, and solidified my personality. I had surpassed the want for any physical, material goods that didn't serve a practical purpose. I was only seeking knowledge, and skill. However, over my years of study, I started to feel a primordial urge. A compulsion to rebuild the Living Gate, my origin, and my source. I soon realized that this compulsion had been there all along, but it was so minute, that I didn’t even notice. For 20 more years I tried to suppress the feeling, but I could not. This new found compulsion grew exponentially, it was undeniable. So I resumed travelling in an attempt to find the rest of the Shardminds created by the gate’s shattering. I traveled for 40 years, during which I encountered Azh’riaan and his party (I’ll add more to this facet of the story once I actually know Azh’riaan’s background in depth, and talk to Zack about it), Yet the overpowering compulsion augmented exponentially, driving me to the point of insanity. One day, at age 540, in a mad, desperate, and suicidal attempt to appease the compulsion, I thrust my mind outward in all directions, attempting to find the other Shardminds, unite their mentalities, and rebuild the gate. It was an impossible task, but at that point in time, I would have done anything necessary to stop the madness. As I abandoned my body and stretched my consciousness across the land in search of other Shardminds, it started to tear, and with each tear a part of me was lost. My consciousness was spread across 5 square miles, torn, and broken. I had no will, but instinct kicked in, and my mind started to regroup. There was no sense of time; it could have been seconds or centuries. But my psyche managed recover and regroup within my abandoned body. When I awoke for the second time in my life, I had lost centuries upon centuries of knowledge due to the tearing. However within the tearing I had also lost the primordial urge. I felt no compulsion to rebuild the Living Gate. I was truly free for the first time. It was at that point that I stopped existing, and started living. With my freedom came ambition. I wanted to re-learn all I had known, and more. I wasn’t going to be a bystander anymore, I was going to do something great, shape the world, and leave a footprint. I started working to fill in the larger gaps in my knowledge, at least to a certain point of consistency, but I realized that to truly leave my mark on this physical realm would require more than one mind. So I sought others with my ambition. I went to Azh’riaahn first. I didn’t like many of the deeds that his previous party committed, but I knew that he would make a trustable, respectable member. More so I knew that he shared the ambition that I did. Rook was a pleasant surprise. Stumbling out of an inn, seemingly confused, but determined, strong. (I'll fill in the rest of the party members at the end once I know your backgrounds). Upon the party's few skirmishes with goblins, I painfully realized that there were far too many gaps in my knowledge and skill, even still. And so I told them to go on, that I would regroup with them when once I was content with my level of skill and knowledge. And so I continued seeking the knowledge I had lost, all while keeping a constant, yet loose mental connection to the rest of the party. With this loose connection I stored into my memory every party member's experiences. Every night, I would enter a meditative state, in which I would relive and recall what the other party members had gone through previously, thus learning even more, and never falling behind. I continue this system of studying by day, and experiencing by night, waiting for the time when I would be powerfull and wise enough to be worthy of my position in the party. After meeting the party Write background here.